


Personal Touches

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Good Uncle Luke Skywalker [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Atris Isn’t So Bad, Atris Redemption, Atton Rand Is An Epic Troll, Crew as Family, Gen, Humor and Feels, Jedi History, Jedi Order Rebuilding, Jedi Texts, Male-Female Friendship, Not Revan Novel Compliant, Post-Canon, Prequel To Where Monsters Hide, Redemption, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Atton and Atris have a weird bond. Not Revan novel compliant.





	Personal Touches

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Pen and Ink
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“Atton Rand, what exactly have you done?”  
  
Atton shrugged even as Atris glared at him. Even though the ice queen of Telos has mellowed out a bit ever since Arawn had reconciled with her, and was trying to make up for what she’d done in the past (which, Atton could say was good, at least. It was good at least that the less-than-stellar parts of one’s past didn’t really define you, in the end), apparently there were still some buttons that he could accidentally press. Atris didn’t go on about how Malachor should have been Arawn’s grave and yadda yadda (which was good, at least), but she could definitely have her share of anger issues.   
  
Case in point, now.   
  
“What did I do?” Atton said.   
  
Atris sighed. "Are the Jedi texts a joke to you? Do you think passing down a whole history of Jedi is nothing more than a joke?”  
  
“Oh, that.” Atton shrugged as he spoke. “It’s not a big deal; I thought it would be some sort of attention grabber and besides, pazaak is pretty awesome...”  
  
Atris took a deep breath, clearly trying (emphasis on “trying”) to recite the Jedi Code in her head to keep from exploding. “Jedi history isn’t a joke. Brianna and I...we’re looking after these texts. I know it doesn’t seem like it to you, but future Jedi are going to be reading these. I don’t think you want _that _to be your legacy to the galaxy.”  
  
“Could be worse,” Atton said.   
  
“Your point is valid.” Atris said. “There are...worse things to be remembered for.”  
  
Atton couldn’t help but feel bad for her, at least a little. Atris could be insufferable at times (and they hadn’t gotten off on the right foot when Atton recognized her as the woman who’d locked him in a Force cage), but she wasn’t really all bad.   
  
Atris sighed. “I suppose I shouldn’t have gotten angry at you. I admit, I am...nervous about rebuilding the Order after everything.”  
  
Atton didn’t need to ask what. He’d been there. He’d known.   
  
“Arawn’s doing what she can,” Atton said.   
  
“I know.” Atris seemed to smile a bit. Arawn, weird as it was, was one of the people that Atris had cared for even in the midst of hating her as well. “We have much to rebuild...”  
  
“Well, y’know, Coruscant wasn’t built in a day.”  
  
“True.” Atris seemed to relax, at least a bit. “It’s nice to have a family of sorts, after what happened. After what I’ve done.”  
  
Atton couldn’t disagree.


End file.
